Drunk
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Connecting fic with Beauty and Brawns and Just Take the Chance! There's a reason why Yukimura's keeping a bunch of chemicals, and Kyousuke joins because he wants to. And one day, their little experiment goes to plan on a party in Kidou's party...leading to some unexpected results. Just a oneshot made for fun...I think...XD


**A/N: AND I SHALL MAKE THIS OUT OF BOREDOM ʸᵃʸ! XD Sooooo anyway…welcome to 'Drunk', a fanfiction all about Kyousuke and Yukimura~ and…why…they're…evil...not really evil...but you get the point ==" I am tired...I think this is plotless...? ...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Inazuma Eleven...if I did, I would totally make Kyousuke and Yukimura best friends! Along with Taiyou too~**

**Oh, and this is connected with Beauty and Brawns and Just Take the Chance! ...You'll see why...**

* * *

**Kyousuke's P.O.V.**

I'm mad…MAD, MAD I SAY! ! ! WHY, cause of no one other than, KARIYA MASAKI!

How DARE he say to Coach Endou that I was dating AOI!

How DARE HE MAKE GOUENJI-SAN AND AMEMIYA LAUGH AT MY FACE!

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY? !

One word was stuck in my mind…what was it? Oh, it was none other than REVENGE! Oh, sweet and blissful revenge…it makes me feel so happy…in an evil way..

And I did give him that revenge, it was so sweet! Watching him suffer from my Kensei Lancelot was one of the best things that I ever experienced…oh, and Kirino joined in too, which made it even more exciting~

So anyway, after giving Kariya the revenge he needed, I walked back to the clubroom, only to find that no one was there. I sighed and decided to take my stuff and go back to my classroom. That is…until I spotted a silhouette somewhere at the back of the clubroom.

Curiosity hit me, so I checked what was at the back of the room...only to find out that it was none other Yukimura Hyouga! And strangely, he was holding a bottle of…I don't know what!

"Y-Yukimura…?" I asked to him and flinched right at the spot, almost dropping the concoction that was in the bottle.

"T-Tsurugi, w-what are you doing here?!" he asked me with a stutter.

He's probably scared of me…maybe I shouldn't be too harsh on other people…except Kariya, that sneaky little kid…

"Uh…nothing, I was wondering myself on why you're here." I said to him, pointing to the bottle full of the strange concoction.

Yukimura looked at the bottle, then me, then the bottle again, and then back at me. He took a deep breath and before I knew it, he was taking me to the back of the school. When we reached the place, I saw an old-looking shed and he lead me inside. You know what I found? A LARGE CAULDRON…where the HELL did Yukimura get something like THIS?!

"W-Wha…WHAT IS THIS?!" I asked Yukimura with a shocked look on my face.

He giggled at me, "Oh, I just found this during that one time I visited you guys…"

I just stared at him in shock. There were also shelves filled with chemicals and stuff and me? I'm like, THIS BOY IS A WITCH…or wizard…either of them…but still…

"A-Anyway…" he continued, "Promise me, that you won't tell anyone about this? I really want you to keep this a secret from me because...I want to have some fun..." He looked down, "And I don't get that much fun..."

I looked at him for a second and thought over it. To be honest, most of the Raimon players were scared of me…even after the Holy Road Tournament. Even Tenma…Matsukaze…I'll call him Tenma, is still scared of me…maybe being friends with Yukimura won't be bad.

"Okay!" I agreed with him.

And in an instant, he jumped in joy before running to one of the shelves and when he ran back to me, he held out another bottle which was filled with vodka-like liquid.

"This concoction is one of the things that I created before. It was tried out today on Gouenji-san and Afuro-san..." he explained to me, "I was wondering if we try testing this out on the upcoming party planned by Kidou-san!"

I gave it some thought and finally, I agreed with him. Hey, maybe pranking other people won't be so bad after all.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I was laughing my butt off...WHY?! Cause of Gouenji-san and Aphrodi-san! I was watching as Gouenji-san and Aphrodi-san fight again and again about who is better, with them wearing...uh...not-so expected attires!

"QUICK TSURUGI, WE MUST RECORD THIS AWESOME SCENE!" Yukimura shouted out to me, handing me a video camera.

I grinned and took the video camera from him and recorded the whole thing. Seeing both of them fight over who is better was so AWESOME! I was laughing my ass off!

And Shindou and Kirino were watching me…LIKE HELL I CARE ABOUT THEM! I was too preoccupied with this awesome scene, which was full of CHAOS!

Afterwards, me and Yukimura were laughing our heads off, and he gave me a silly smile. Apparently, I think it's time we could test our little 'concoction' on the day of the party...I'M READY!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was 7 o' clock tonight and I was wearing a blue tuxedo with a matching dark blue tie. Why? Tonight was the party and the whole Raimon team and our friends were invited. The attire was formal and...well, I had to wear one, and he creeped me out when he said the consequences of not wearing the proper attire.

Anyway, my parents dropped me off to his house and when I saw Kidou-san's house, I was shocked. I mean, KIDOU-SAN WAS RICH, RICH, RICH! HE LIVED IN A MANSION, OH MY GOD!

...Cough, I didn't say that. I was brought inside the house and I was met by four familiar faces. It was Yukimura, Taiyou and Tenma. We greeted each other with 'Hello!' or a handshake and we talked about life and soccer. A little later, Kidou-san called to us and we were brought to what he calls, 'The Party Room'.

I was shocked, my eyes widened at the sight of the room. It looked like one of night clubs! The strobe lights that flickered on and off, the waiters carrying trays of delectable foods, the DJ (which I was incredibly shocked to see that it was Gouenji-san) playing with the music, I didn't know what to say!

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Yukimura, and he was holding a bottle filled with liquid. I realized what he meant and nodded at him in agreement. There, I watched as he sneaked to the refreshments area and took away the punch bowl, replacing it with the liquid that was contained inside the bottle.

"Yukimura, do you think it will work?" I asked him a little later.

He nodded at me, "Of course it will...trust me!"

He gave me another silly smile and I smiled back at him...but...somehow, I don't fel comfortable about this.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Today was a really odd day cause when I reached school...all of the adults were acting weird…as in, WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD! ! !

How weird? Well…it all started when I reached school…

"Good morning Tsurugi!" Tenma greeted to me.

As my usual self, I ignored him and took my seat on one of the tables available. But the moment I took my seat, a shadow was over me. I looked up to be greeted by Coach Endou…wait…something's not right…

"Tsurugi…" he said to me in a dark and murky voice.

I shivered the moment he said my name. That was odd…and I swore that I saw his eyes were soulless, which scared the hell out of me. Then the boy suddenly opened…it was Kidou-san…oh no…

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE~" Kidou-san greeted to all…yes, he greeted to us like that, I…am…SHOCKED.

"K-K-KIDOU-SAN?!" Hikaru stuttered at him, his eyes filled with confusion and shock.

"Yeah, what is it, HIKARU?~" he said in a melodic voice as he pinched his cheeks.

Hikaru was practically scarred from this experience…and so was I…and what's worse, Kidou started to pinch everyone's cheeks…INCLUDING MINE. IT HURTS LIK HELL.

And another person came in…it was Kirino Ranmaru…wait, WHAT IS HE WEARING?!

"KIRINO-SENPAI!" I shouted to him when I saw him. I was SHOCKED! Cause he was wearing the school's GIRL uniform. WHEN?! HOW?! MANY QUESTIONS ARE IN MY MIND NOW! And my cheeks were reddening slightly…NO, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KIRINO!

I started to panic and quickly ran outside of the room…only to bump into Gouenji-san, and he was preoccupied with a magazine he was reading

"Gouenji-san! YOU GOTTA HELP ME BECAUSE THE ADULTS AND KIRINO ARE INSANE!" I tried shouting to him.

But he ignored him because he was too occupied with that magazine he was reading, then curiosity hit me. I looked at the cover and my cheeks reddened even harder…I DIDN'T KNOW GOUENJI-SAN WAS A PERVERT!

Too shocked to ask him again, I ran as fast as I could, all the way to the shed where Yukimura keeps his chemicals. When I reached the area, I was shocked for one reason…the place was wrecked…

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Apparently, someone broke into our lab…"

I explained to Yukimura when he came over the next day. I showed to him the evidence of the wreck like broken bottles, chemically stained shelves and many more! It left me wondering on WHO would think of BREAKING IN the shed.

"Do you have any clue on who would break in?" Yukimura asked me.

I shook my head with disapproval, "No…not a clue…"

I massaged my head in worry. It was like that time when Toramaru-san told me that he was dating Yuuka-san…cause, GOUENJI-SAN MIGHT KILL HIM! And Toramaru-san was my second favourite player in Inazuma Japan.

"Tsurugi…I have a feeling that we're going to be dead meat in the upcoming days…" Yukimura said to me.

I nodded to him. If there was one thing I didn't want to happen, it was anyone…and I mean, ANYONE, to find out about this.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**?'s P.O.V.**

_That was a close one…_

_I thought they would catch me…_

_Looks like they couldn't…_

_Man, who knew buying these things would make me so tactical…_

_Shall I blackmail about this?_

_And I seem to be the only sane adult here…_

_Oh well…_

_I just hope Yukimura and Tsurugi doesn't kill me…_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of my plotless fic of nothingness…or drabble…or something…any guesses of who was the guy at the last part? The only clue that I can give is that he's an adult...**

**This is actually connected with an upcoming multi-chapter fic I'll make soon, okay guys? And a little notice to my readers, I'm going to Singapore next week, Saturday sooo...expect an update of IBU next week on Friday...and maybe I'll update LHA this week if I have the inspiration! X3**

**Please review... *goes to emo corner* I don't know anymore...LEAVE ME ALONE! ! !**


End file.
